


Comrades Together.....

by Clacfan



Category: Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song), Watermelon Sugar - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bondage, Fluff, Gun Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clacfan/pseuds/Clacfan
Summary: When Harry Styles learns that his soulmate is Joseph Stalin will his life change for the better or worse...He is not sure but it is about to get a lot more kinky.
Relationships: Joseph Stalin/Harry Styles
Kudos: 5





	Comrades Together.....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [je0n_jungk00kie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/je0n_jungk00kie/gifts), [HFKR (Slender_Sans)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slender_Sans/gifts), [Oana_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oana_chan/gifts), [P E R I S H (Sleep_Deprived37)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Deprived37/gifts), [Harlow R (harlowrd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowrd/gifts), [3 equals one (YaoiQueen69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen69/gifts), [tryin-to-fight-the-good-ol-fight (teamfreewilly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilly/gifts), [0 (spockicorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockicorn/gifts), [A Carnegie (RavenElele)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenElele/gifts), [Harr_Louis_28_Tomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harr_Louis_28_Tomlinson/gifts), [harrystagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystagram/gifts), [harrystyles (insertfobsonghere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfobsonghere/gifts), [Harry Styles (M8M224)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M8M224/gifts), [harry styles (MalcolmTucker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmTucker/gifts), [harry (calum)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calum/gifts), [Harry-Sterek-1968 (Harry_Sterek_1968)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_Sterek_1968/gifts), [harry-likes-things-in-his-bum (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



Ever since Harry Styles was a young boy, he has always been confused by his soulmark. A soulmark is on a person's wrist and tells them the first thing that their soulmate will say to them upon meeting. While Harry's friends had cute saying on their wrist such as, "Wow! Your cute!," and "Come here often?", Harry had on his wrist, "Death is the solution to all problems. No man - no problem." One can see why Harry would be so upset with such an odd soulmate, but Harry loved them already anyways.

Harry Styles was a nineteen year old alpha who had recently visited Russia for his One Direction tour. He and his bandmates were bored with life, Harry especially. He just wanted that special someone to sweep him off his feet. Harry bored with his hotel room decided to take a long walk outside when he came across a political rally. There in the middle of the comotion stood the most handsome man he had ever beheld. He could not help but stop and stare at this beautiful creature and felt his heartbeat quicken. The man looked at Harry and his beautiful yellow eyes stared into his soul. The stranger walked over and did a one take look at Harry before announcing to the crowd, "Death is the solution to all problems. No man - no problem." With those words, Harry felt his alpha senses heighten and felt in his soul that this man was his.

Harry cried running up to the man knowing that he was lucky to have this pretty boy as his soulmate. Harry felt so flustered upon meeting his soulmate that he squealed out, "Pip, pip, cheerio! Want to grab a cuppa tea...my mate."

His soulmate looked at him with wide eyes before saying, "Comrade it is me your soulmate, and yes, tea sounds good."

Harry winked, "I know that you are my soulmate love. Now let's get out of here shall we." Harry now being closer to his soulmate could smell that he was an omega. Harry was turned on by the spicy aroma of his soulmate. He felt himself growing hard.

Lenin skipped over to Stalin, "Comrad this protest is going spelindid!"

"I'm busy with my soulmate right now Comrade." Hearing Stalin call him his soulmate made Harry jizz his pants. He had never felt this clos to someone before. He was a lucky man.

Harry as the alpha grabbed Stalin's waist and pulled him into the nearest alley way so that he could kiss this gorgeous man who had without trying turned him to mush. Stalin as an omega immediately followed him. Lenin laughed and winked at Stalin as he got dragged away.

Harry slammed Stalin's hips into the wall and licked a line up his neck. "You are mine Stalin, no talking to other men for you now." 

Stalin gasped, his omega instincts had him agreeing to what Harry was demanding of him. Harry pulled out his four inch cock and Stalin groaned in response with wide eyes. Harry looked at him and said, "Be my dirty little slut stalin."

Stalin whimpers and nodded, immediately dropping to his knees.

Harry grabbed his head and whispers, "Suck it big boy." Stalin did what was asked of him, barely able to get Harry's four inch erected penis into his mouth. Even though it was four inches Harry made it feel like twelve. Harry finished after a few seconds leaving Stalin choking in the ally. Harry turned to look at him, "Hurry up love, or are you going to leave me by myself."

Stalin waddled after him, with a tent in his pants because Harry had not allowed his omega to finish. Harry grabbed his shoulder and pushed him to his hotel. 

Harry had brought Stalin up to his hotel room and Stalin was looking around at the comfortable furning that Harry was given. This made Stalin pause, "Harry, comrade, do not tell be that you are with the bourgeoisie."

"What if I am."

"I'm sorry, Comrade, but I can not be with you if that is the case."

"Get on the bed Stalin. You need to be punished for what your slutty little mouth just said." Harry pulled out his knife that he kept on him for special occasions such as this. He brought it up to Stalin's neck. "Do it Stalin, your alpha just gave you a command. Undress while you are at it."

Harry walked out of the room to grab his metal chains that were meant for the dirty little boy in the next room. When Harry came in room, Stalin was wetting the bed but that is okay because Harry was into it. " You're a little pissboy ar'nt you Stalin." Harry smirked and sniffed so that the smell of the piss would enter his nostrils. Stalin giggled at this and gave Harry a sloppy wet kiss. Harry felt proud that Stalin already felt this comfortable around him. "Stalin, I want you to get on the bed for me in a starfish position. Trust me. You still need to be punished you naughty boy." Stalin complied, and Harry started to work on chaining up his omega. Stalin shivered due to the chain being too tight and due to his arousal.

Harry smirked, "Stalin are you ready for your punishment."

Stalin peed cutely to show that he was ready.

Harry then straddled Stalin dragging a finger down Stalin's side before grabbing a knife and stabbing Stalin in his chest. Harry looked into Stalin's pained eyes and then whispered, "Take your punishment like a man." Stalin whimpered but complied. Harry then proceed to fuck Stalin with the knife that he pulled out of the chest wound. Stalin cried out, "More, more. Give it to me. I am your slutty little boy."

Harry smiled before cutting of Stalin's nine inch erect cock. With that Stalin finally climaxed. Harry smiled down at his lover who was resting comfortably on the bed before shooting him in the head. Harry kissed Stalin's head, glade that he was now at peace.

Just then the One Direction band walked into the room. They stared at Harry and the dead body laying on his bed. Harry looked them dead in the eyes laughed and then shoot them all also.


End file.
